The Watermelon Conspiracy
by Aibohp
Summary: In which Sam is conspired against by fruit, freckles, and sunshine.


A/n: So I'm working on other stuff... but then this watermelon appeared and inspired me. So I wrote this. :D

* * *

><p>Sam has never in his life thought that fruit could give him so much trouble. Apparently the watermelon that he and Dean are feasting on has taken that as a challenge. Normally watermelon isn't a fruit that they get to have often. It's large, messy, and really where the hell would they store the part they can't finish in one sitting. But they are in the south with the sun high over head, drenching them in almost too hot warmth and they just helped a woman by removing a spirit from her attic that had been causing trouble and said woman (who is way too young to be mothering them like she is in Sam's opinion) won't let them leave until she rewards them for their hard work. And seeing as it was stuffy and dusty and hot up in her attic their prizes are showers with decent water pressure and watermelon.<p>

Very juicy, red watermelon, that Dean is very much enjoying.

They are sitting out at a picnic table with half a watermelon between them, the other half divided between them and cut into wedges. Sam's salted and Dean's not. And this wouldn't be a problem, because the cold, watery fruit is soothing in this heat, if it weren't for the fact that every time Dean takes a bite of his melon some juice will drip down his chin and Sam can't help but stare until his brother has wiped it away with the back of his hand.

It doesn't help that the heat has the both of them sweating and every now and then a bead of it will drip down from behind Dean's ear or from his temple and either slide down his neck into the collar of his shirt. Or it will tumble down his cheek, curve around his jaw and hang there for a minute before dropping.

It also doesn't help that Dean is fucking adorable while eating watermelon because he has sensitive teeth and the cold of the fruit doesn't sit well with them. So instead of just biting in and tearing into the soft red flesh of the melon like he probably would if it had been a hamburger, he is taking little nips and bites of it. Or if the place he is trying to bite through is too thick for him to get through in one quick, chomp he will suck on it a little and warm up the bite of melon so that he can bite into it without fear of his teeth aching from the cold.

Oh and then there are his fucking freckles. Especially the ones that creep up the bridge of Dean's nose and plant themselves near the inside corner of his eye, right under the eyebrow of his left eye.

Oh yes… Sam has some serious problems with those freckles.

Because he wants to just lunge across the table and taste every single one that he can find on his brother's body.

Sam finally drags his eyes away from Dean and looks down at his watermelon, glaring at it spitefully because he knows the fucking melon is conspiring against him along with the heat and his brother's natural looks and mannerisms in order to get him to jump his big brother's bones. But he won't have to endure this much longer because they're both almost done with their treat for being such good hunters and then they can leave.

The screen door of the house near by slamming closed catches his attention, though, and when he looks toward the porch of the brick house he sees their client easily bouncing down the stairs with a large blue cooler in her arms. There's a black cat on her heels with a purple collar. Ever since they got here Sam hasn't seen her without him. He just follows her everywhere, right on her heals all the time. She smiles brightly when she comes up to them, putting the cooler down with a heavy thump. A breeze sends strands of dark hair skittering over her face. She has freckles too but there aren't as many as Dean's.

"I just wanted to thank you boys one more time before you left," she says, producing a box of plastic wrap that she stretches over the top of the uneaten portion of watermelon. When she opens the top of the cooler Dean perks up because there is ice, beer and sandwiches in there.

And not only that but she's settling the half of watermelon firmly in the ice as well, causing Sam to inwardly groan because the cursed fruit is apparently going to be following them.

"You don't have to thank us. It's our job," Dean says but he really is happy for the thank you since most people don't' really stop and give them one.

He stands and wipes his hands on his jeans, leaning down to take the cooler before she tries to pick it up again. She just smiles and leans up on her tip toes to plant a kiss on the man's cheek.

"Well I am anyway. You two be safe. And thank you again. Don't worry about bringing back the cooler or anything I never used it anyway," she says, smiling brightly. She leans over to peck Sam's cheek as well before she stoops down to pick up her cat and head back inside.

Dean is grinning madly as he heads for the Impala with the cooler and Sam huffs quietly as he follows.

"This is awesome. We should do more work down here if we end up meeting more people like her," Dean says, settling the cooler in floor on the back seat. "I mean not only did she thank us but we got free food and beer out of the deal!"

Sam just sulks a bit as he crawls into the passenger seat.

"Yeah, real great Dean," he says, rolling his eyes as his brother slips in behind the wheel, turns on the car and cranks up the radio.

"Don't be such a sourpuss. Besides, I thought you'd be happy what with all the watermelon. You always say we don't get enough fresh fruit and vegetables, Samantha," he teases as he backs up and then shoots off down the driveway.

"I just don't see why she had to give us a damn watermelon," Sam grumbles and Dean frowns, perking a brow.

"I thought you liked watermelon, Sammy…" he says curiously, a little frown on his face. Sam doesn't say anything but he mentally agrees.

He does like watermelon… When it isn't part of some conspiracy to lure him into Dean's pants.

Stupid, fucking watermelon…

* * *

><p>An: Poor Sammeh...


End file.
